tcwoc: what lies behind the portal
by Melissa1991
Summary: the Winx girls and their boyfriends step into a portal and land on earth. A forest to be exact and there they meet or better say knock out someone...who is it and is that person really knocked out or just pretending? friend or enemy?Entries for TCWOC


"Stella, is it a good idea to get swept up into a portal?" Flora asked frightened

"Oh come on you guys, you are guardian fairies! You must have the guts to let the portal take you!" Bloom helped her best friend

"No problem with me Musa declared I'm burning of curiosity to see what's on the other side"

Stella stepped in first followed by Bloom and after a long hesitation the others followed

They landed in a forest on Earth where it was kind of dark but they didn't feel negative energy at all

There were hills and waterfalls and many trees

Flora couldn't get enough and the others were amazed too

"Let's see what we can discover except for trees and waterfalls because I'm famished" Brandon complained

Helia tried to suppress a smile as he saw Stella from behind

She really looked much more grown up then she was deep inside

It was like Brandon could read his mind and smiled at him

"She is quite something yeah"

Suddenly they saw a figure in high speed coming towards them

"Solar wind blast!"

"Waves of Tides!"

"Sonic blast!"

The figure was 'knocked down' and quickly Layla screamed '**Morphix Shield' **wrapping the figure up

"Oh no!" Brandon moaned "these girls are horrible!"

"Stella, you didn't need to attack!" Flora reprimanded her gently and walked over to the 'knocked out' figure

"Flora honey, be careful" Helia cautioned concerned

The flower fairy looked worried at the young man who was 'unconscious' and softly tapped him on his cheeks

"Hello sir, can you hear me?"

The boy slowly opened his eyes and Flora saw they were kind of honey golden like Stella's

"What happened?"

"Uhm…uh…"Flora blushed as he looked inventively at her and looked at Helia for help she didn't want to reveal her identity at once but she got the feeling that the boy could look right through her head

"Here let me help you up" Helia smiled

Layla removed the morphix

"My name is Helia Vallisto and you are?"

"Jasper Hale, it's a pleasure to meet you" the victim smiled too

This is my girlfriend Flora Linphea

"Hi" the shy brunette fairy smiled "I'm so sorry for what happened"

Jasper took her hand a pressed a gentle kiss on her hand

A soft smile appeared on Flora's face and looked loving at Helia

"These are my friends Stella Solaria, Bloom Sparx, Tecna Zenith. Musa Harmonic Nebula and Layla Tides," "Wait a minute, Stella in like Stella Mc Cartney?"

"Yes that's me but Solaria and don't dare to call me Stelly or Stellina or else I'll wring your neck!"

Jasper laughed hearty and shook his head "you sound just like Rosie my little sister"

"Do you know if there's somewhere in these creepy forest a place to rest where my cloths won't get dirty? I sprained my ankle!" Stella whined now.

Brandon lifted her up easily

"I really wouldn't know…"Jasper hesitated

"Are you working for the Trix or Baltor?" Bloom demanded

"Whoa hold it, who are they and where are you from? I've never seen a girl with pink hair nor with flaming red hair or a boy with magenta hair"

None of your business Layla snapped "You men are really good for nothings!

Jasper got a hurt look in his eyes and ran with his hand through his messy blond curls

Flora smiled warm and laid her hand on his arm

"Whoever you may be whatever you may be; you can tell is without worrying"

"What do you mean with whatever I am?" The boy asked startled

"I can sense you're not a NMB, you have a positive energy"

"Uh… a what?"

"None magical being" Flora declared

"Flo, be careful" Tecna warned "let me scan him first"

"He's not an object!"

Jasper just smiled and looked at all of them

Eleven pretty girls and seven young men were looking at him and never in his life had he felt as uneasy as now

The blond girl reminded him of his sister Rosalie and the dark-haired girl with the high pigtails looked a bit like his Alice but as he met her dark blue blazing eyes he knew she was nothing like his dearest Alice

Then his eyes traveled to Flora who kneeled concerned near him she was a pretty girl and when she smiled she reminded him of Esme his adoptive mother

"I'm a fairy and I'm trained to feel people's energy and I felt a wave of positive energy coming from you; it was very strong "

"Flo, you sound like an empathy fairy" Musa laughed

Jasper's eyes widened "you're an empathic too?"

"Grouse you're a fairy too?!" Riven exclaimed

"Can men be fairies too?" Brandon asked

"No, you fool!" Musa said hitting him on the back of his head

"Ouch!"

Jasper looked amused at them

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Musa whispered hard earning a reproaching look from Flora and Helia

"No, I don't think so" Tecna answered "just let me scan him so I can know if he has injuries of the attack"

"Okay…"Flora sighed resigned

Tecna scanned him and frowned

"What is it Tec?" Timmy asked concerned

"You got to be kidding me, a vampire?"

The Winx and the RF specialists stayed unfazed only Bloom got a bit pale

"So it is true?" Flora asked calmly to Jasper and he nodded a bit sad

"My brothers, sisters, my wife and I don't have many friends it's just the six of us because we have a different life style"

''Don't look so concerned Ms. Flora, I was pretending to be unconscious but your attacks just made me soaking wet.'' ''I'm not hurt at all"

"You have sisters?" Riven asked horrified

Jasper grinned as Layla and Musa both hit him on his head

"If you promise not to tell anyone I can take you home, my mother loves visitors especially little girls"

"We're not that little" Flora laughed "we're eighteen, seventeen, sixteen and fifteen"

"And you are?"

"I'm eighteen; my girlfriend Alice is seventeen just like Edward and my sister Rosalie is nineteen.

Bella is sixteen and Emmet is twenty"

"Come I'll introduce you to them"

Jasper gave Stella the exact address and she transported all of them to the front door

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mum, we have visitors!" He called as he brought them to the living room

The fairies and heroes looked surprised as they heard screaming coming from upstairs followed by laughter

"Oh don't mind that, it's probably Emmett again who got a ear clip from Esme our mother and the laughter must be from Alice and Rosie"

Suddenly they heard rushing footsteps on the stairs and a dark-haired girl flew Jasper upon the neck followed by two brunettes and a blond girl

"Okay I can't breathe" he moaned

"No one falls me upon the neck if I come home" Emmet pouted but then he saw Stella and his mouth dropped open

"Wow!"

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" Stella commented dry

"Jazz, how can you be so irresponsible to bring them here" Rosalie reproached

"Don't worry they're different they're not from here I think because they have pink and magenta hair"

"You sound like Emmet now" Edward mumbled

"No fighting" Esme called stern and turned smiling to her other son

"Jasper honey, you stayed away long we were all worried about you"

"Just a little bit" Rosalie declared

Esme looked at the small faces of her female guests they all looked so lovely and the boys were quite handsome

"Hi I'm Esme Cullen mother of these six monsters"

"Nice meeting you Mrs. Cullen, I'm Flora Linphea, this is my boyfriend Helia Vallisto and the others are my friends Tecna, Bloom, Stella, Musa and Layla

For short all six of us are the Winx and the boys in the uniform are our respective boyfriends and Red fountain heroes we are from Magix that's in a whole other dimension

"You all look tired do you want some tea?"

"Yes please" Flora smiled politely "it is very nice of you ma'am, to receive us in your house while you're in a difficult situation"

"Where are you all exactly from?" Edward asked curious

"Well I'm from Sparx, Stella's from Solaria, Flora's from Linphea, Tecna from Zenith, Musa from Harmonic Nebula, Layla from Tides just like her boyfriend Nabu, Sky and Brandon are from Eracklyon, Helia's from Vallisto, Timmy from the 5th vector of the binary galaxy and Riven…"

"Is from Harmonic Nebula too" Musa stepped in "we graduated from Red fountain and Alfea in Magix"

"Well you know I'm Jasper and this gorgeous girl here is my wife and true love Alice Cullen, the blond one is Rosalie Hale my sister, the brunette is Bella Swan, the two guys over there are Emmet and Edward Cullen"

"Here you go sweethearts," Esme smiled as she walked in

"Thank you very much ma'am" Helia answered and closed the door behind her

Jasper took the serving tray from her and put it on the table

"Mum, now you have another gentleman to open doors for you" Edward teased

Esme merely smiled and stroked Helia's cheek loving. His calm thoughtful behavior reminded her of Jasper

"Do your parents know you are here?"

"They're too busy ruling the kingdoms" Layla and Stella said as one

"Kingdoms?" Emmett asked

"Yes we're all princesses from our realms"*1 Flora grimaced "and Sky is the prince of Eracklyon"

"High visitors mum" Emmett teased

Since when do you say mum? Edward questioned "it's always Esme for you"

We all began to call her Mum when we were at the parties of the hospital where Dad works! Rosalie defended her boyfriend

"Yeah," Jasper agreed "first it was just a show but it feels good to call them mother and Father"

"You girls aren't very happy to be princesses" Edward noted

"Being a princess isn't that horrible but the way people think a princess should be raised is just horrible" Layla said honest

"I can imagine" Rosalie chuckled "I would hate all the behavior codes"

"A princess should be seen not heard" Stella declared

"Tjee, you sound awfully a lot like Rose" Edward moaned and received a deadly glare from his sisters and girlfriend

''who plays the piano?'' Musa asked curiously

''My daddy'', Renesmee answered proud ''he even composed a lullaby just for me''

''Wow, that's impressive'' Musa laughed and tapped the child's nose ''you must be a really good girl that your daddy does that''

''yes, I eat my food on time and I use my medicines without protesting if I'm sick''

Edward chuckled and lifted his daughter up ''shall we impress our guests, Nessie?''

The child nodded and laid her head against her father's chest

Musa got tears in her eyes when she listened to the lullaby. ''I never thought an earth being could play a music instrument that well''

''Thank you, your highness'' Edward smiled

xxxxxxxxxxx

Rosalie and Alice showed Stella and Flora the garden

''It's beautiful,'' Flora whispered

''Yes, it sure is'' Stella squealed and sneezed when she smelled one of the flowers

Flora laughed and handed her a tissue

''this is what I seeded or at least I tried'' Alice laughed sheepishly ''I guess gardening is just not for me''

''No, it just needs a little bit vitamins'' Flora soothed with a simple hand gesture she made the flowers blossom

''That's AMAZING!'' Alice sighed ''compared to the powers of you girls ours are nothing''

''No, yours is a gift, ours is a tool to protect the world'' Stella corrected ''only my beauty is a gift''

''That's what I'd say!'' Rose exclaimed and laughed

''Girls, it's going to rain come inside,'' Esme called ''lunch is ready''

''Let's see on human speed who's faster'' Alice laughed

''No, my hair!'' Rosalie and Stella cried out together and burst out in laughter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you mean by battle strategies? Emmett asked

''You have to look at your chances first,'' Timmy explained ''you have to look how strong the enemy is and how alert they are then you look at your surroundings, is there enough space, are there things where you can get hurt if you don't watch it... that sort of things"

''It sucks when we are less than the enemy!'' Brandon mumbled

''Yeah, makes me want to rearrange their faces'' Riven growled

''It's not always an option to fight Helia said soft you can negotiate first...''

''You can't negotiate with those stupid human blood drinking vampires it's fighting or getting killed'' Emmett exclaimed

''I'm always in for a fight'' Brandon grinned ''sometimes it's just a competition between Riven, Sky and I"

''Yeah, yeah you show offs its lunch time and if I'm not mistaking someone was famished...?'' Musa laughed and hit Brandon playfully on the back of his head.

''Sisters...just a torture,'' Brandon groaned

''Believe me, I know exactly what you mean'' Emmett mumbled receiving a glare from Alice and Musa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the guests drank their tea they stayed for a while and met Carlisle, the head of the family

His calm and gentle behavior reminded the RF boys of Saladin their head master and the others liked him too

Around 6 PM the friends decided to leave since their new life as teachers would start the next day

"It was a pleasure meeting you all", Esme said hearty as she hugged each girl and then the boys with Riven as exception

We had a great afternoon, Flora smiled "thank you for the warm welcome though we were complete strangers and not even regular humans"

Come back soon, Rosalie said friendly "we really enjoyed your company"

"We'll come back and then we'll take you to our world to go shopingggggggggg!" Stella laughed

With a last wave of goodbye the magical friends stepped into the portal and disappeared

"I'll miss Bloom", Bella cried a bit "I only knew her for a few hours yet it was like I knew her my whole life"

Edward laughed and held her close

I'll miss Stella too Rose said softly and looked smiling at the belt/chain*2 Stella left her

Let's head inside, Carlisle smiled we'll meet again once but for now we can remember everything they told us and maybe bring more light in this dark life.

* * *

Twilight saga: S Meyer

Winx Club: I Straffi

*1: I am not sure if Flora or Tecna are princesses but I decided to make them one since the others were

*2: that chain Stella wears with that orange mini skirt of her


End file.
